


Silencioso Tararear Gestures

by TheOneTheyCallWeird



Series: Galar Creations [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Full Grown Pokemon bonded with small child, Giver and Tyke family bond, Moonballs for all Van Der Clan’s Pokeballs, New Clan Battle Technique, The Van Der Family is basically a clan, The entire Van Der Clan is mute, Two Pokemon both from different regions work together to protect their Trainers (bonded)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneTheyCallWeird/pseuds/TheOneTheyCallWeird
Summary: Reya was just another Tyke in the Van Der Clan. He looked and dressed like any other Tyke, and no one knew that on the day of the eighth generation bonded, he’ll end up jumpstarting a hidden plan. A plan so well hidden, it’s never been brought up until now.This story will follow the Tyke, Reya, and his Mother, Le’an the Giver of delivering hope and messages of the Van Der Clan.





	1. Chapter 1

A heavy studded door slams open, hitting the wall and making a huge dent, where multiple other dents were. “Is that necessary?” The voice of a young lady in her early twenties spoke up as she’s rudely guided to walk inside. The room was quite spacious. To match the door, the walls were studden and the desk in the middle of the room was bolted to the floor. She rolled her eyes, “Really boys, is this necessary?” A single metal chair sat behind the desk. In the middle of each wall mirrors, the width of windows and the length of the entire wall, were placed. “Oh, great I’m being motiereted. Nice hospitality boys.” One of the men that guided her in, shoved her onto the metal chair. She scoffed at the rude treatment but sat still anyways.

Seeing that their guests weren’t going anywhere soon, the guides walked out, making sure to slam the door firmly closed. The sound of heavy duty locks were heard. 

She looked around and sighed, wondering how she got herself into this situation. A voice on a hidden intercom made her jump. “Hello Madame V. It’s a pleasure to have you here.” 

She raised an eyebrow. That wasn’t the name she goes by. “Um, excuse me-“

“If you look on the desk, there should be a headset. Please put it on.” The intercom voice completely ignored her. She scoffed again but followed the orders. Looking around on the desk, she was going to call out and say it wasn’t there because the desk was empty when she walked in. But there, right in front of her, was a headset. Slowly reaching for it, she gripped onto it and brought it to her head. Placing it atop her head, it glowed a mellowed out yellow with black and red flares. It felt like a princess tiara. She smiled, reeling in the nostalgia of her childhood. The light dimmed down to a slow pulsing. 

“Yes, perfect. It looks very pretty on you Madame V.” She blushed a bit putting a hand on her cheek to stop herself from smiling. “Now, can you press the button on the left side and then on the right side? All in a span of six seconds apart.” 

She raised another eyebrow before muttering a quick, “Uh, sure?” Raising her left hand, she felt around for the button. Pressing it once she’s found it, she waited six seconds before quickly raising her right hand and repeating the same motion. 

She looked up towards where she thought the intercom was. “Hey, what’s suppo-“ She was then cut off from a bright light. The light shone multitudes of colours, ranging from red all the way to bright violet. The intercom voice spoke but it was cut off from static. “Hello, what’s happening?!” She all but screamed as her head got fuzzy and she watched as her eyesight began to fail. “No, no! What’s happening boys?” The thing she saw before her eyes completely shut was a man dressed in a black robe, a red sash tied around the waist with weirdly familiar balls dangling from them, and expressionless rainbow gleaming eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Madame V. groaned as she woke up. Raising her head, she brought a hand up to her head and rubbed at it. “Gah, what happened?” She looked around and saw that she was in the same room, though it was different. The walls had a clear look to it, and the mirrors were still there. The table that she woke up upon, was a mix of black and red wood. She looked at the chair she was sitting on, and it matched the table. They were no longer bolted to the ground. 

Looking around she went to get up but the door slamming open made her jump in place. “Oh, gods! Why can’t you all learn that that is not necessary!” Looking at who walked in made her mind race. Where has she seen him before? The black and red door slowly closed on its own after he walked through. 

He walked up to the desk and stood there. She went to ask a question but a deep and soothing voice cut her off. “H-hel-llo.” He spoke slowly, testing the English pronunciation. “My n-nam-me is,” All she heard was gibberish. Seeing the look on her face, he continued. “Y-you ca-an cal-l me Rainso. I-i am t-the p-prot-tecto-or of the Gate.” 

“The Gate?” She questioned. 

He nodded, his facial expression still blank. “You we-ere cho-osen to be allowed in.” His pronunciation steadily getting better the longer he spoke.

“Chosen?” Her face showed great confusion. “Allowed in?” She shook her head, “Wait, what really is going on here?!” 

His showed no signs of anything. He stayed silent for a few moments before answering her. “You are one of the f-few guests that can be allowed in.” Seeing that this information wasn’t going to get through to her, he gestured his hand off to the side. Nothing happened for a short seconds before a purple and soft black wavy circle appeared in the midst of time and space. Out floated a yellow mouse with a kitty tail. 

“Wait, is that-” She went to ask, amazed and very confused at why she was looking a Pokemon. Madame V. looked up at the man, Rainso and when he spoke next, she realised that his mouth doesn’t move. 

“This is my bonded, Tinklen.” He gestured to the yellow mouse creature. “They are a cross of what your fellow beings call Abra and Mew.” The fusion Pokemon thrilled a soft mechanical cry as it quickly flew around its bonded happily. “After many hardships my bonded fused together, it’s only one of the most recognized signs as a powerful bond.” The Abew shrilled and softy landed on Rainso’s shoulder. 


End file.
